After The Hunt
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: Ahsoka after the events of Wookiee Hunt. 4th Story! Please review! AND MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!


_A fanfiction written By StarWarsRocksMySocks  
><em>**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Ahsoka stumbled into her room, using the plain, metal walls to support her. She had just got back from the Trandoshan moon, Wasskah. The Togruta Padawan was exhausted. She was also filthy, covered in grime and dust and blood. _Blood. _It wasn't all her blood. Some of it was hers. Some of it was the Trandoshans that she had killed. But some was Kalifa's. Kalifa didn't deserve to die; she was a great Jedi, wise and strong. Ahsoka wished that Kalifa could've survived. Even though Ahsoka barely knew the Human Youngling, she knew straight away that she was a fighter. A _survivor. _Even though she died, she survived for a long time. She didn't deserve to die.

She'd remember Kalifa. Always.

Ahsoka sighed to herself and flopped down onto her bed. She was aching all over and she was covered in cuts and bruises. She was also very tired. But the worst thing was that she could still hear the Trandoshan Leaders cry as he tumbled to his death. She could still hear it buzzing in her montrals, it just wouldn't go away. She only killed him out of self-defence, right? He was going to shoot her. But to her, it didn't feel like that. As soon as she Force-Pushed him off the platform, she knew she shouldn't have.

All she wanted to do was snuggle up in the warm covers of her bed, and sleep for hours and hours. And forget about her experience. Forget about everything that happened. Well, except meeting O-Mer and Jinx and Chewbacca. They were great friends. Strong and caring.

But, she needed a shower first. She needed to get all of the dirt and blood off her. After all, her Master had sent her back to her room to get cleaned up, not to fall asleep as soon as she hit the mattress.

The tiny Togruta teen stood up, and walked into bathroom. Ahsoka removed her dirty clothes off her body, and tosses them into the corner. She stepped into the shower, and turned the water on. The warm water came gushing out of the nozzle, and onto Ahsoka's small body. Ahsoka sighed again and lent against the wall. She was so tired, so exhausted. She stood up straight again, and rubbed her lekku with her hand, scrubbing all the dirt off. After she had washed the rest of her body, she turned to shower off and stepped back out. She grabbed a white, fluffy towel off the rack, and dried herself. She then tossed her wet towel into the corner, getting a little dirty as it landed on her filthy clothes. She took her white T-Shirt and baggy, blue shorts off the side, and slipped them on.

Ahsoka glanced at her long, claw-like nails. There was dirt trapped underneath them. She'd cut them later though.

She walked out of the bathroom, feeling clean and refreshed. She glanced at her bed, still desperate to relax and sleep; but her Master said to meet her in the medbay. The Togruta chuckled to herself slightly, Anakin was majorly overprotective sometimes; she only had a few cuts and bruises, she'd be fine. But sometimes Ahsoka liked having a Master like him. She liked knowing that there was someone who cared about her very much, and how she knew that she could trust him. He was like a father to Ahsoka really; the father she never knew. Since being taken to the temple at a young age, Ahsoka never got to know her family. But she didn't really mind. Sure, she had wondered what it'd be like to have a real family, and what it was like to live on Shili, but she was happy where she was; happy having the Jedi being her family.

Ahsoka sighed. She had no idea about what had happened to her lightsabers. They were long gone. Well, she guessed she could make more. She remembered her old lightsabers in great detail. She remembered when she lost her lightsaber when she was 14. Her Master never found out – luckily.

Ahsoka smiled again, and made her way over to the medbay, not bothering to put on any shoes. She still felt so tired, and she was still exhausted.

Ahsoka saw Her Master standing outside the medbay doors.

"Hey Master" Ahsoka greeted him, waving her hand.

"Hey Snips, you look so much better now that you're clean" He replied

"Ha, thanks"

"So, how're you feeling? You still look exhausted, and you covered in scrapes and bruises!" Anakin stated, gently tapping the little cut on Ahsoka's nose.

"Hey!" Ahsoka smacked Anakin's hand away, and then rubbed her nose.

Anakin chuckled "Come on, let's get you sorted out"

Ahsoka nodded in agreement, and trotted along after her Master.

As they walked through the medbay, Ahsoka saw O-Mer and Jinx being getting all their scraps and cuts and bruises being treated. She even saw some of the Wookiees being tended to. Ahsoka sat down on a bed next to a Wookiee.

The Wookiee growled and dashed over to Ahsoka and gave her a bear hug. The hug was unexpected by Ahsoka, and squealed a little when the Wookiee lifted her off the ground. The Wookiee roared and let the little Padawan breathe. Ahsoka put a hand over chest as she tried to get air into her lungs. She looked up. The Wookiee was Chewbacca!

"Oh! Hey, Chewbacca!" Ahsoka warmly greeted the giant Wookiee. He roared and placed a giant hand on top of Ahsoka's head. Chewbacca removed his hand from Ahsoka's head, and held it out to Anakin. Chewbacca let out another roar and Ahsoka sat back down on the bed.

Anakin frowned at looked at Ahsoka "What did he say?" He asked

"He wants you to shake his hand" Ahsoka replied.

"Oh!" Anakin shook the Wookiees hand. The medical droid that was previously treating Chewbacca, motioned Chewbacca to come back to his bead so he could finish patching him up.

A medical droid came over and started cleaning out Ahsoka's cuts and scrapes. After he'd finished with them, he started on the bruises.

"It seems you've had a head injury" The med-droid said to Ahsoka

"I do? Surely I would of felt it" Said Ahsoka her hands roaming around her lekku and montrals.

"Yes, right here" The droid lightly tapped Ahsoka's left headtail, where a bruise was beginning to form.

"Ouch!" Ahsoka whined, rubbing her headtail "That hurt" She murmured

After the Padawan was all patched up, she and her Master strolled to their shared quarters. When they arrived, Anakin told his apprentice to go to bed and get some rest. Usually, when Anakin ordered his Padawan to do something such as rest, she wouldn't do it, and they'd get into an argument. But Ahsoka was too tired, to argue, so she went straight to bed.

Ahsoka climbed into her bed, and snuggled deep into the soft furry blanket and curled herself into a tiny ball. She was completely comfortable. Well, except from the bandage tightly wrapped around her headtail. But she was so tired, she barely noticed it. She quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Anakin walked in about a minute later, holding a glass of ice-cold water in his hand. He quietly placed the glass on Ahsoka's bedside table, bent down, and planted and gentle kiss on Ahsoka's forehead.

Anakin stood up straight again and silently left the room so Ahsoka could continue her peaceful sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**So that was my first One-Shot! Please tell me what you thought! Do you think I did well? If so please tell me in your reviews! I have another One-Shot coming soon! It's about Ahsoka and her astromech droid, R7-A7! Please Review!**


End file.
